Automation relies on machines to perform tasks such as transporting items between locations in a warehouse, assembling or manufacturing products, sorting items, packaging items, removing items from packaging, and the like. The machines may be controlled using wireless signals from a controller. Bandwidth becomes limited as more and more machines which rely on wireless control are spaced closer together. For example, to reduce the amount of occupied floor space (e.g., the footprint), a manufacturer or distributor may space the wirelessly controlled machines such that the wireless signals transmitted for controlling one machine can interfere with the wireless signals transmitted to another, neighboring machine.
To mitigate interference, the wireless signals transmitted to one machine may use a different wavelength (or range of wavelengths) than the wireless signals transmitted to another machine. In this manner, the machines can be allocated different portions of the bandwidth using non-interfering wireless signals. However, as the density of machines increases, the amount of bandwidth (e.g., the available wavelengths) becomes limited. Because of bandwidth constraints, the same wavelengths may be used to transmit controls to two different machines. If the signals transmitted to one of the machines reach the other machine, the signals can cause interference which prevents that machine from reliable receiving the wireless signals intended for it.